


Come to Daddy

by neonfart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy!Amélie, F/F, Polyamory, babygirl!Emily, puppy!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfart/pseuds/neonfart
Summary: Lena goes on a business trip and Emily feels bad she couldn't see her off. Amélie is there to make her feel better about it.





	Come to Daddy

A low chuckle of amusement came from blue tinted lips as moans of pleasure and lewd wet sounds filled the Kings Row airport parking garage. The sounds were coming from two women, one bent over the hood of a slick, matte black Mercedes Benz and the other thrusting her hips, their hips slapping against each-other and her hands over her partner’s their finger’s intertwined.

 

“Are you going to cum mon petit chiot?” The taller of the two whispered in the ear of the now withering woman under her. The Frenchwoman’s thrust became faster and deeper as the younger brunette beneath her moaned out obscenities.

 

“Yes Daddy! Please…Please may I cum?” The disparity and pleading tone made the woman take pity on the petite girl under her leaning in close to her ear as she sneaked one hand up to her mouth to cover it.

 

“Cum for me mon petit chiot mignon.” The Frenchwoman whispered huskily feeling the other woman shiver, arch her back as much as the hood of the Mercedes would allow and moan out in the soft hand on top of her lips as an intense orgasm rippled through her body. The taller of the two smirked; her little puppy always had problems with being quiet. Helping the other woman ride out her orgasm the Frenchwoman pulled out a handkerchief from her pants pocket and wiped the still twitching brit clean before pulling her panties back up soft, creamy thighs followed by the shorts that the shorter woman had worn.

 

“I’m going to miss you Amélie.” The younger brit had said as the Frenchwoman tucked the strap-ons dildo in her pants and fixed herself up.

 

“Are you sure you’re not just talking about the sex? I mean you did ask me to wear a strap-on and fuck you at the parking lot.” Amélie had purred out, her tone teasing but loving at the same time as a carefully sculpted brow rose in amusement.

 

“Of course not!” The brit had said with a flush as she made herself as presentable as she could before taking Amélie’s hand in her own and pulling her along making the Frenchwoman smile. “I just wish Emily could see me off too.” She added the slight sadness in her voice not getting lost on Amélie.

 

“Me too, but she told me not to threaten her boss. You know how she is, she’s too diligent of a worker for her own good.” Amélie had said making the shorter brit smile. “I’m going to miss you too Lena, both of us are.”

 

“I know, I’ll text you when I land! I love you both.” Lena had said giving Amélie a loving kiss and running off to her gate.

 

“We love you too chérie!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The drive home hadn’t been as exciting as Emily had wanted it to be. In the end she hadn’t managed to work hard enough and get to leave early to see Lena off at the airport. Despite her girlfriends telling her it was alright, that they understood, it still ate the ginger up inside. When the chauffeur had stopped in front of the towering apartment complex, that still intimidated Emily even after five years of living there, she had thanked the man and made her way inside, greeting the doorman and receptionist before heading to the elevator and pressing her key-card on the scanner the elevator smoothly starting it’s ascension to the penthouse that Amélie insisted wasn’t as grandiose as Lena and Emily made it out to be. A smile tugged at Emily’s lips at the thought of seeing Amélie again after such a long day at work. Honestly she was rethinking her decision to not take Amélie’s offer to make her boss _rethink_ his decision of keeping her after hours.

 

“Amélie? I’m home!” Emily had called out as she entered the spacious apartment. When her nose caught a whiff of Amélie’s legendary Petit Gâteau the ginger immediately made her way towards the kitchen island, dropping her bags on the floor at the entrance not bothering with taking off her shoes. “I see I’m not the only one who already misses Lena.” Emily had commented with a small chuckle as she walked to the other woman to get her welcome home kiss. Amélie had taken off her jacket and tie leaving her in just her white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her suit pants and heels and of course the watch Emily and Lena had bought her for her birthday a few days ago. Emily swore she had more expensive watches yet she still wore that one, the thought warmed the redhead’s heart.

 

“Bonsoir chérie.” Amélie had greeted Emily giving her a kiss and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Mm I figured you’d be upset that you couldn’t make it so I thought I’d make you something to cheer you up.” The Frenchwoman had explained making Emily give her another kiss.

 

“Thank you sweetheart.” The redhead had said with a giggle that left Amélie raising an eyebrow. She gingerly swayed her hips unbuttoning her silk dress shirt that hung loosely against her body as she took the plate of desert in her hand and walking to the couch of the living room. Taking her spoon in her hand she began eating, soon being joined by Amélie who sat on the armchair at a ninety degree angle to the ouch facing the city. At first they chit-chatted about how the day had been for the two of them, work taking up most of it for both of them, before their conversation landed on Lena’s departure. It wasn’t the first time one of them left for business trips, however Lena rarely had to. Most of the time it was Amélie that was known for traveling a lot, having to go to Paris almost every two weeks for her nondescript job. And with the more energetic of the three gone one couldn’t help but feel mellow.

 

“Yeah she was pretty sad that your boss wouldn’t let you off.” Amélie had said receiving a smirk from Emily, who _accidentally_ let a drop of chocolate fall _exactly_ in the valley of her breasts.

 

“Oops.” She had said feigning innocence taking the drop of chocolate in her finger and putting it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around her finger, doing more than just cleaning it off. With a smirk she stood and walked to Amélie setting her plate aside. “Hmm is that why you fucked her in the car with this Daddy?” Emily asked with a purr sitting on the Frenchwoman’s lap, her pencil skirt riding up her thighs, as she ground herself against the silicone member. Amélie quickly caught on; however she wouldn’t give in that easily. The tall woman let her elbows rest on the armchair’s arm rest; her chin on one hand while the fingers of the other lazily trailed up and down Emily’s leg.

 

“Who said I fucked her in the car?” Amélie purred out making Emily shiver, out of her two girlfriends Emily was far more inclined to fuck in public. If she was honest the Frenchwoman found it amusing how dirty the seemingly angelic Emily could be when she was in the mood.

 

“That’s so unfair.” Emily whined with a pout looking at Amélie through long lashes. “I’m stuck at work and you two get to have all the fun!” The Frenchwoman had chuckled at that.

 

“Do you want Daddy to make it up to you babygirl?” The taller woman had asked, her tone amused and teasing, already knowing the answer.

 

“Hmpf you wish Daddy!” That had caught Amélie off guard, making her raise her eyebrow. Emily was known to tease, Lena was much more docile, ready to please, but the ginger was much more playful, loving to get the Frenchwoman frustrated. She enjoyed when Amélie got rough with her but this time it felt different. Something was off.

 

“What’s wrong babygirl?” Amélie had asked moving her hand up to cup Emily’s cheek in her hand, rubbing it softly with her thumb, soon feeling the ginger’s lips on her palm.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you two to the airport Daddy.” Emily had mumbled out. “I tried to work extra hours to finish my work but I couldn’t make it. I’m sorry I’m such a sluggard!” The ginger added, regret evident in her voice, that seemed to crack with concealed tears.

 

“Oh baby, you aren’t a sluggard! You’re the most hardworking person I know, Lena thinks so too! We know it’s not your fault that you couldn’t make it!” Amélie said with an encouraging smile. All three women would slip into their roles when things got too tough, it was a good way to vent for them. Amélie would become gentle when it got too much, handling her girlfriends with a tenderness often times forgotten in the heat of their love making. Lena was different, she would become aggressive, try and challenge Amélie’s dominance, she enjoyed being pinned down and taken but Emily, Emily became sad, needing a gentle loving touch and words of encouragement and appreciation.

 

“Still If I worked a little harder then…” Emily was cut off by a gentle peck on the lips.

 

“Shush babygirl, overworking yourself wouldn’t make Lena and I happy. We love you princess, and most of all we want you to be happy. Can you do that for us?” Amélie asked smiling at the soft nod she received. “That’s a good girl.” A kiss on the redhead’s temple followed the words. “Shall we head to the bedroom then princess?” A silent nod. “Alright beautiful, go to the bedroom and pick out your favorite collar. I’ll clean up here so you have plenty of time to undress alright?” Another silent nod. “What do we say babygirl?”

 

“Yes Daddy!” The voice was meek but it showed improvement from the cracked voice from earlier.  
  
  
“That’s a good girl. Off you go!” Amélie said with a smile as the other woman stood and hurried to the bedroom but not before receiving a little pat on the butt by the Frenchwoman.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Amélie had entered their bedroom she found Emily lying back on the plush pillows of the larger than necessary bed, a frilly pink collar on her neck and her hand rubbing circles around her clit, loud moans escaping her lips. Amélie had raised a brow before closing the door behind her, the sound startling Emily to a stop.

 

“I didn’t say you could stop. Keep going. You’re allowed to cum.” The Frenchwoman was full on grinning now, the flush on Emily’s face practically glowing red. With a shaking hand she moves it back into it’s previous pace, her breathing quick and shallow as she edged closer and closer to her climax. She wasn’t going to lie, Amélie’s eyes watching her with burning passion was making her hypersensitive. When she came it was quick and not as satisfactory as she wanted it to be. She knew why. She wanted Amélie’s hands on her. She wanted Amélie to make love to her. “Hmm? I thought you enjoyed being watched babygirl.” Amélie teased making Emily whine.

 

“Please…” Emily whimpered out crawling to Amélie who stood with her arms crossed at the edge of the bed. “Please Daddy, fuck me!” The redhead purred out reaching to unbuckle the Frenchwoman’s designer belt and unzip her pants. She pulled the silicone member out, looking up at Amélie with pleading eyes.

 

“Do you want to suck Daddy’s dick babygirl? You want the dick I used to fuck Lena senseless on the hood of my car? You want to taste her again don’t you kitten?” Amélie teased with a low domineering chuckle. “Go on! Show Daddy how much you want it babygirl.” Emily didn’t need much more encouragement as she leaned in and starter working up the silicone shaft. She started with the tip, taking it into her mouth with a groan and making her way down, all the while looking up to Amélie who pushed Emily’s hair to the side to get a better look at her. God the Frenchwoman wished she could feel the redhead’s plump limps as they circled around the silicone and she bobbed her head up and down. With reluctance Amélie slowly pulled out of the other’s lips with a wet pop sound that sounded lewder than the Frenchwoman expected it to. “Face on the pillow, ass in the air.” The taller of the two ordered, Emily ready to comply as she assumed her position.

 

“Daddy?” When nothing came Emily peeked back only to see Amélie admiring her body which in turn caused the other to flush even more than she was at that moment. “Stop staring! It’s embarrassing!” The redhead had stuttered out her words turning into low mewls of enjoyment as Amélie let her fingers rub against the other’s folds before entering her.

 

“But you’re so beautiful princess, how can Daddy not stare?” Amélie had said with a husky tone to her voice as she slowly pumped in and out of Emily, smirking at her frustrated mewls. She knew what the redhead wanted, but she also knew that she didn’t _need_ it. Not _yet_. Amélie kissed the other woman’s lower back, hands traveling up with her kisses up the woman’s side to her breasts pinching and pulling on her nipples earning mewls of frustration and moans of pleasure. “You’re so perfect babygirl…” The dominant woman said as she kissed down Emily’s back.”So smart.” A kiss. “So strong.” Another kiss. ”So patient.” And another. “So loving.” And another. “Loyal.” And another. “My wonderful Emily.” Amélie’s lips had reached Emily’s face, which was turned to the side, her cheek resting on the pillows. “I love you babygirl.” The Frenchwoman said giving a tender kiss on Emily’s cheek.

 

“I love you too Daddy.” Emily had said, words followed by a moan as Amélie entered her completely. The Frenchwoman started out slow, intertwining their hands and she placed them above Emily’s head.

 

“You know this is the position I fucked Lena in.” Amélie purred into Emily’s ear and she kissed and nibbled on her earlobe. The redhead moaned as her partner’s pace grew more rapid and frantic; Emily tightened her fingers against Amélie’s as she now thrust back meeting the Frenchwoman half way. Desperate moans and smacking of skin filled the bedroom as the two moved in sync. Before long, still sensitive from her previous orgasm, Emily came, this time her cum ruining the other’s dress shirt and pants at their hem along with the sheets beneath the two. Collapsing onto the bed, having ridden out her orgasm, Emily started to regulate her breathing letting a content sigh out when she felt wet wipes against her sex and thighs, cleaning out any remnants left behind. After having dressed the redhead with her favorite pajamas, leaving the collar on at Emily’s request, Amélie had joined the woman on their bed wrapping her arms around her waist as the shorter woman hid her face in the crook of her neck.

 

“Thank you.” Emily had mumbled as Amélie rubbed lazy circles on her lower back.

 

“Are you feeling a little better now?” The Frenchwoman had asked receiving a tired nod. “Good girl, I think it’s time to sleep non?” Another tired nod, a chuckle from Amélie and the two dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooofff 
> 
> A friend asked me to write Daddy!Widowmaker x babygirl!Emily coping with Lena going on a business trip and this is the result. Yes, I did giggle at the word choices while writing this and No don't ever talk to me about this sin ever again.


End file.
